


Light

by maydei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

Light.

The Morning Star was starved of it, and he clawed toward the surface, uncaring of the pain of his shredded Grace. When he crawled out of the hole, it was to a cemetery—a familiar scene. Stull, it was called.

Held together with thread was a red-haired women. She always preferred the red. Two men knelt at her feet—one young and blonde and dressed in black. The other, familiar, pained; she held him by a vicious grip on his hair. It seemed to be the only thing keeping him upright.

“I consent,” said the blonde one without prompting. In retrospect, he looked something like Nick; blonde hair, blue eyes. Cute. Maybe handsome to some. Sad. There was chipped black polish on his nails; Lucifer inspected it as he looked out through new eyes and became human once more.

He turned. Sam stared up at him in something like horror. Light flashed in the background—Michael was fleeing, of course. That was fine. There would be time for him later.

The ground closed behind him; another blonde boy lay collapsed on the ground. Adam. They could take him, too. He might be useful.

Sam choked out a sound like a sob.

“I got him special, just for you,” Abaddon said smugly. She tsked. “On your feet, boy.”

“I can’t,” Sam wheezed. Abaddon made a noise of disgust, but Lucifer believed him. He could see the sickness beneath Sam’s skin.

Carefully, he knelt. His hand curled around Sam’s cheek—fever. Sam was burning up. He sighed his true vessel’s name as he guided him forward. Sam was helpless, powerless, too tired to resist.

Lucifer kissed him carefully. He would never admit how tired he was in turn. The Cage had exhausted him, and he would need time to recover. He needed to look after Sam.

Sam’s reluctance was clear, but he didn’t deny Lucifer. In truth, Lucifer was cold. He was exactly what Sam needed. He melted into the archangel’s borrowed arms as he drank his fill of Sam’s fever.

He gathered Sam against him, lifted him like a child. Sam groaned pitifully, his head spinning with the movement.

“You’ve done well,” Lucifer said.

Abaddon smiled. “I’ve found a place to rest—just until I can get something better.”

“Show me,” Lucifer replied.

They made their home base in Detroit.

It was cold.

 

 

 

 


End file.
